mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Banjō Ginga
| birth_place = Kofu, Yamanashi, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = | yearsactive = 1975 - present | spouse = Gara Takashima | domesticpartner = | website = }} , sometimes credited as his real name , is a Japanese voice actor who was born in Kofu, Yamanashi. Ginga is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. He is married to voice actress Gara Takashima. His most well-known roles includes Gihren Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam), Crocodine (Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken), Jean Paul Rocchina (Armored Trooper Votoms), Shōhei Harada (Touch), Souther (Fist of the North Star, original 1980s series), Babbo (MÄR), Heihachi Mishima in Tekken 1 and Tekken 2, and for his work in the Metal Gear series of video games as Liquid Snake. Notable voice roles Television animation *''Armored Trooper Votoms'' (Narrator, Jean Paul Rochina) *''Black Lagoon'' (Verrocchio) *''Bosco Adventure'' (Hoodman) *''Cheeky Angel'' (Megumi's father) *''City Hunter'' (Black Wada) *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' (Narrator, Timp Sharon, Fatman Big) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Tongpu) *''Cromartie High School'' (Narrator) *''Cyborg 009'' 1979 (Cyborg 005/Geronimo Jr.) *''Deltora Quest'' (Shadow Lord) *''Dragon Ball'' (Giran, Bora) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (King Vegeta) *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' (Crocodine) *''Eureka Seven'' (Dr. Greg "Bear" Egan) *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (Blood Falcon) *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (Chico Biento) *''Fist of the North Star'' (Souther) *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' (Riki) *''Gun × Sword'' (Narrator) *''Hoshi no Kirby'' (Nightmare, Customer Service) *''Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3'' (Commander Nerosu) *''Jūshin Embu: Hero Tales'' (Keirō) *''Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV'' (Mack Chakker) *''Kinnikuman'' (Ramenman voice) *''The Law of Ueki'' (Baron) *''Lupin III: Orders to Assassinate Lupin'' (Brad) *''MÄR'' (Babbo) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Gihren Zabi) *''Monster'' (Ronn) *''One Piece'' (Axe-Hand Morgan) *''Onmyō Taisenki'' (Narrator, Mikazuchi, Akagane no Itsumu) *''Saint Seiya'' (Cassios, Jango) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' (J) *''Slayers'' (Randy's wizard) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' (Damido Pechi) *''Street Fighter II V'' (Sagat) *''The Super Dimension Century Orguss'' (Jabby) *''Tiger Mask Nisei'' (Antonio Inoki) *''Touch'' (Shōhei Harada) *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' (Scorponok) *''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' (Black Zarak) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (Captain Blue) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (Adelphos Gein) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' first series (Dr. Kekeru Goyu) OVAs *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (Reeve Tuesti) *''The Guyver - Bio-Booser Armor'' (Gaster) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (De Villiers) *''Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan'' (Daisuke Jigen) *''Macross Plus'' (Raymond) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (Gihren Zabi) *''Transformers: Scramble City'' (Ultra Magnus) Video games *''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia'' (Leard Barsett) *''Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica'' (Dr. Loudness) *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' (Reeve Tuesti) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (King Vegeta) *''Final Fantasy IV DS'' (Fusoya, Kluya) *''Front Mission 5: Scars of the War'' (Morgan Bernard) *''Gungrave'' (Zell Condorbrave) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (Clayton) *''Metal Gear Solid'' (Liquid Snake/Master Miller) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (Liquid Snake) *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (Major Zero) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (Major Zero) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (Revolver Ocelot/Liquid Ocelot) *''Ninja Gaiden'' (Murai) *''Shadow Hearts: From the New World'' (Frank Goldfinger) *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' (Commander) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga'' (Baron Omega) *''Soulcalibur'' (Astaroth) *''Street Fighter EX'' (Cracker Jack) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Gihren Zabi, Mafu Makutomin, Damido Pechi, Timp Sharon, Fatman Big, Commander Nerosu) *''Tekken'' (Heihachi Mishima, Jack, Prototype Jack, Ganryu) *''Tekken 2'' (Jack-2, Prototype Jack) *''Tekken 3'' (Gun Jack) *''Tekken 5'' (Jack-5) *''Tekken 6'' (Jack-6) *''Tengai Makyō: Ziria'' (Gomon) *''Ys I and II'' (Narrator, Dama) Dubbing roles *''Armageddon'' (Bear (Michael Clarke Duncan)) *''Desperate Housewives'' (Ian Hainsworth (Dougray Scott)) *''Dressed to Kill'' (Bobby (Michael Caine)) *''Godzilla'' (Philippe Roaché (Jean Reno)) *''The Green Mile'' (John Coffey (Michael Clarke Duncan)) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (Undertow (Clancy Brown)) *''Moonraker'' (Jaws (Richard Kiel)) *''The Scorpion King'' (Balthazar (Michael Clarke Duncan)) *''Saw Jigsaw Killer (Tobin Bell *''Spider-Man 2'' (Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina)) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Worf (Michael Dorn)) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Emperor Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid) *''Tarzan (1999 film)'' (Clayton (Brian Blessed)) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (The Fallen (Tony Todd)) *''Transformers Animated'' (Ultra Magnus) *''Twin Peaks'' (Sheriff Harry S. Truman (Michael Ontkean)) Tokusatsu * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (Bakuryū Brachio) * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Gekkou of Illusion) * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!! (Batcheed) External links * Aoni Production profile (Japanese) * Banjō Ginga at the Internet Movie Database * Anime News Network profile Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:1948 births Category:People from Yamanashi Prefecture ar:بانجو غينغا fr:Banjō Ginga ja:銀河万丈 pt:Banjō Ginga ru:Гинга, Бандзё zh:銀河萬丈